I Shall Scream
by iwillbefamous
Summary: A cute Oneshot on how molly and arthur fell in love. very funny and sweet. please rr


**I Shall Scream**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and the plot.

(authors note- my first story, please review)

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were listening to Mrs. Weasley's story. She told them a story of when she was in her sixth year. She made a love potion. All three of them were giggling and Hermione asked, "So tell me this again?"

"Well…………………….

­­

* * *

Sixth year Molly Prewett and her friend Claire Bont were sitting on the big red couch in the Gryffindor common room. Claire was going on and on about how she dumped her boyfriend, "I took him on a date. Told him that I saw him with another girl. She was a Slytherin, can you believe it Molls? A Slytherin! Well I took my hot coffee and poured it all over his mad head!" Claire laughed and shook her head, which resulted in her short strawberry blonde hair to fall out of its clip. Claire was a little bit on the short side, she had hazel eyes and extremely white teeth. She was Molly's best friend, and she was usually friendly to everyone. Molly was also short, with hair so red it looked like her head was on fire. Her red hair was wavy and it fell to her low back. Molly had gray eyes and was very popular. Molly's brothers called her hot head, but her personality did not reflect that. Molly barely ever got angry and never screamed.

"That's bloody crazy! I can't believe you'd do that. You'd waste your coffee for his good for nothing head?" They laughed.

The door of the common room opened and in came three seventh years: Erica Lindon, Arthur Weasley, and John Shaw. They came in joking around with each other stupidly singing the Hogwart's song. Arthur came and walked around the common room saying hello to everyone. He waved backwards. He acted like he was an old man. He used an American accent. He was goofing off. Claire looked at Molly and they decided, without words, to go to their dormitory.

* * *

"He is so adorable!" Molly says the second the door closes.

"I don't think adorable is the right word."

"He's cute and really sweet! And will one day be totally in love with me."

"You fancy him. You could have any guy in our year, but you fancy him?"

"Who does she fancy?" asks a nosy Karen from her bed on the other side of the room. Their dorm is a circular room with five beds and a ceiling that has clouds and fairies floating in it. The walls are yellow-gold and are covered with their drawings, pictures and posters. On the far left and right sides there are vanities covered with make- up and pictures of famous people.

Molly went a little bit pink and said, "Oh, err, no one you know." At this Karen raised her eyebrows, but said no more. It was not normal for Molly to keep things a secret so Karen knew this guy must be important. Molly decided to change the subject, "Did you read that article in Witch……………."

* * *

Arthur looked over toward the window and saw Oliver and Cindy snogging. He rolled his eyes in disgust. He continued, "They need to find another place. Away from the "public's eye"." He said the last bit louder. Him and John had been talking about Apollyan Pringle when Oliver and Cindy stumbled in. Apollyan Pringle was the caretaker. He was an old man who was hard of hearing. He had his good days and his bad days. Sometimes he'd let you off easy, other times he'd knock off fifty points. Arthur was just saying how they should hire a new, young person.

John eyed the couple and laughed. "Arthur, how would you rate Cindy?" John asked loudly. They were trying to get her attention, they couldn't stand her and her little Ravenclaw antics.

"From 1 to 10, I'd give her, a two." She obviously didn't hear or maybe she just did not care, so they just continued the girl- rating game.

Arthur asked, "What about Kara Newark?"

"A 6, Lucy Godspeed?"

"She's an 8, Ruby Smith?"

"A 1, she's an oddball if I've ever seen one. How about, Molly Prewett?"

This had obviously hit a nerve for he went red. "Aaa …She's cute. I'll give her a ………………………."

* * *

Molly woke up early the next morning smiling. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She took out a brush and combed out her hair. She started humming and walked around the room, she was so proud of herself. She went over to Claire's bed. She was totally covered by her comforter. Molly shook Claire awake. "Claire, get up! I have an idea." Claire sat up, her eyes still shut and her hair looked like an earthquake hit it. When Claire opened her eyes, she was surprised to see it was still dark. She lit her wand and looked at her watch it was 4:59.

"You are so insane Molly Elizabeth Prewett. I don't care if the world was ending, you should not wake me up. ESPECIALLY on a Saturday at….. still dark time,errrrrr." Claire threw her head back on her pillow. Molly gave her a silly puppy face, which made her laugh, and she got up.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She said groggily as she walked down the stairs putting her robe on. Both girls had matching purple slippers and fluffy pink robes. They had everything matching. People considered them "peppy."

Molly sped up to a jog as they got out of the common room she was headed for the library. Claire on the other hand was still sleepy and swaying back and forth a bit. "Molls, wait a minute. Why are we, no, we aren't going in there?"

Molly gave her a little stupid grin and said, "Of course. We haven't been here for ages!" Claire was shocked.

"Ages? Molly, listen to me. We haven't ever been to the library. We aren't book people."

"Yes, Claire, we are. And you are wrong, we were here in first year. I needed a book on, errr, on something. But that doesn't matter, we are going now." Claire tried to walk away but Molly steered her into the library. The librarian looked at them with an odd expression. Claire gave her a little shake of the head. The librarian had never seen anyone in the library this early on a Saturday, and she had never seen either of them in the library whether it was Saturday or not. Claire went and sat down on a big brown chair. "Molls, this place isn't that bad. We could come here sometimes. (she said it with some sarcasm) Why are we here again?" But Molly didn't answer.

Claire wondered around. In a shelf near the back, a book caught her eye. It was bright purple with white polka dots. She went over. It was titled- **Bad Hair Day? Never Again**- "by Agne, Agne, Agne something."(it was written by a lady with a name she couldn't pronounce.) She took it to the chair and opened the book. She flipped the pages and looked at the pictures. They showed a lady mixing some basic ingredients to make a crystal clear hair pomade. "Thank goodness it's all in pictures," she said to herself. She yawned. She read, or watched, about the horrors of flat hair and hat head. She sat there for what felt like an hour when she heard Molly squeal. She had heard that squeal many times before and Molly was the only other person there so she knew it was her. Claire put the book down, she had just started the chapter about split ends. She walked over to the section she got her book from, expecting Molly to get some book on facials, but Molly wasn't there. She went to the next aisle, it had a heart over the shelves. "I got it," Molly said with a small smile.

"Finnius Bumble's Book for the Love- less?" Claire asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yes. He's got everything in here."

"Molly, come on. What is this all about?"

"He will fall in love with me."

"Arthur?" Claire started laughing hard. She went to the mirror and made a figure eight with her wand while saying "Braidero." Her hair instantly changed from bedhead to two French braids.

"Claire, stop," Molly looked really pitiful.

* * *

"Molls, you're serious? You really want to make a love potion?" Claire went to the book and flipped to the index. She thought the idea was crazy, but Molly was her best friend and this was her job. "Molls here, I'll go and get some of the ingredients, but I don't know how we are going to get baked nutmeg."

_Baked, _Molly thought. As Claire made her way to the door, Molly let out a squeal, "Or not. We could just, order, it."

Claire let out a sigh, "What now?"

For the second time that day Molly was leading Claire to an unknown place. She brought her down a hallway lit with torches. They walked until they reached a portrait of fruit. Molly tickled the pear and a door appeared. "Tickling a pear. Who thought of that?" Claire was pulled through the door by an excited Molly.

"Milly, Sonnie, come here." Two house- elves came to Molly's side. "I have a favor to ask you." She gave them a puppy face.

"Anything miss. What can we do for you?" Molly took out the love book and showed it to the elves. "Can you get these ingredients together, and make this potion?"

"Of course, Miss Prewett and?"

"Claire Bont."

"And Miss Bont. Is there anything else."

Molly walked toward the center of the room and looked up. It showed the great hall. "Molls, is that possible?"

"Sonnie, can you get anything to anyone?"

"Yes ma'am. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know Arthur Weasley?"

A house elf standing close answered, "Why yes, Mr. Arthur and Mr. Shaw come here often for snacks."

"Could you, by any chance get that potion to him, without him knowing?"Molly asked slowly.

"Well, Miss that is not part of our job."

Molly gave them a pleading look.

Sonnie looked at all the other elves, "Well, just this onc…." But he couldn't finish, for Molly had pulled him into an enormous hug and lifted him off the ground. "Thank you so much. I have to go. Thank you."

Claire and Molly headed toward the door when Molly stopped. "Ohh, and I order you not to punish yourselves." The house elves all bowed simultaneously. Molly and Claire curtsied and left.

* * *

"Molls you are the queen of getting what you want. I can't believe that worked," Claire laughed and they headed for dinner.

"Mmmmm, raviolis," Erica said as she sat next to Arthur. John was sitting across from them and they instantly started talking about their favorite topic: quidditch. Erica was Gryffindor's keeper and she was complaining about the extremely bossy captain. All the food and drink appeared on the table and everyone dug in. Arthur had a mouthful of salad when John asked if he had the days potion notes. Arthur took and gulpful of juice from his goblet and swallowed.

Meanwhile, four seats down Claire was watching him. "Molls he drank it!" Molly let out a sigh of relief, the worst part was over.

* * *

Molly sat on her bed, waiting for Claire to come back. She had abandoned her after dinner. Molly put on a mint green sweater and a white a- line skirt that brushed her knee. She was looking in the mirror when Claire came in. With a book.

"Here let me find it." Claire flipped to the end of the book. She went to Molly's hair. "I'll curl it. If only I can do the spell."

"Claire what are you doing? Don't do my hair."

"_Bongak urlinny_," Claire jabbed her wand at Molly's head. Nothing happened. "_Boingy curlz_," smoke filled the room and then Molly screamed. Her usually shiny hair had turned into a frizzy Afro.

"Claire, what did you do? Here, Let me see the book. It says _Boingy Curlz_, a spell that removes curls. Removes? I don't have curls!"

"Ooops, sorry." She looked in the book, found the correct spell and minutes later Molly had a head full of loose locks.

"Molly, remember I told him to meet you at the lake. Have fun on your, er, date." Claire gave Molly a hug and Molly left.

* * *

Molly walked out of the dormitory and through the common room door. On her way out of the castle she saw Arthur. She joined him and they walked toward a bench. Arthur said, "You know I've always been totally in love with you." Molly laughed she could see the effects of the love potion. He was ga- ga over her, and not acting himself. But she didn't care, he looked so cute. "You are so adorable." Arthur said. Molly smiled she was going to take advantage of his lovesick state. "How cute am I?"

"So cute, so cute."

Molly walked around him, "And what is the cutest thing about me?"

"You're smile." Molly flung her head of curls back and laughed. She was loving this.

She started prancing around him, and he sat down. (a/n- the next lines are the lyrics of I shall scream) He asked, "If I asked you, can I kiss you? What would my pretty miss do?"

"I would scream!" Molly said flirty and trying to play hard to get.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would!"

"Ahh, but there is nobody that near us that could see us or could hear us. So if I ask you can I kiss you, what will you do?"

Molly playfully stamped her foot, "I would scream, scream, sc…" But she didn't finish, because Arthur had pulled her into a kiss. Molly felt a little relieved, finally she got him. Their kiss sent a tingle down her spine, and it felt so natural. She knew no one could ever have that effect on her.But, before they knew it they realized someone was near them, and that he could see them, and here them.

"Mr. Pringle," Molly said embarassed, and she ran. She ran all the way to her dorm. As she entered quietly, Claire, bolted up and asked, "How was it?" Molly squealed, waking up Karen. And she told them her night's story.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Molly slept through breakfast. When she got up she was still beaming. She got in the shower singing and put on her favorite pants and a pink cardigan. At twelve- thirty she left for lunch. As she sat down she eyed Arthur. Their eyes met for a few seconds and she got that tingly feeling again. He got up and came toward her. She stood up and said the first thing that came to her head, "Did you get detention?"

"Just two nights. But err, well yesterday?"

"You know you were on a love potion," Molly turned as pink as her cardigan.

Arthur laughed. "You know what, I feel no different now."

"Oh really?" And she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of everyone. And Arthur knew he wouldn't let her leave. He got a perfect 10. And he could scream.

* * *

Hermione smiled, "That's sweet. So did you guys just fall in love and get married."

Molly nodded. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled. She returned the smile. Life was definitely worth screaming about.

(Authors note- so that is it. I hoped you like it. I might do a H/HR story like this. Also this is a song fic. It's a song from the play Oliver!)


End file.
